Parachute
by emilysullivan1
Summary: Blackbeard forces his love, Emily Sullivan, his daughter Angelica, or Jack Sparrow to jump the cliff. BlackbeardxOC oneshot OOC Blackbeard


Victoria let her eyes rest on the lighthouse in Whitecap bay, it wasn't shining. Victoria pulled a face dramatically before turning as Blackbeard roared out an order. "All hands on deck! Set to the longboats!" "Victoria," Jack whispered in her ear as he helped her down. "You can't give Blackbeard your life," He pretended like he was helping her now, "How did you know?" Victoria hissed. "Didn't." Jack replied. "You told me." Jack smirked. "I hate you." Victoria mumbled and she sat down. "Think about it." Jack whispered seconds after, "You won't be living. He doesn't love you and you don't love him," Victoria shoved Jack away and stepped onto the sand, the journey was incredibly short. Maybe, he was right. Blackbeard glared over at Victoria before talking again to the crew. "Lay 'em out flat! No tangles! Make 'em look...pretty for our dainty guests." Blackbeard then spoke to Angelica. "We're going to need light. A lot of light." He then spoke to the other on the dock, "Come!" Victoria paused but didn't follow, Blackbeard not noticing. Perhaps she could escape, leave. She didn't love him! Jack, Angelica, Blackbeard a crew member made their way up to the lighthouse, and when the light was on, shined it onto the longboat full of men, trying to coax a mermaid to the service. Even from the docks Victoria could hear them muttering amongst themselves. "We're doomed. They be drawn to manmade light!" Ezekiel spoke. "Sharks?" A cabin boy asked. "Worse than sharks, boy. There'll be mermaids upon us within the hour, you mark my words! And we're the bait!" Ezekiel replied. "I heard it said that a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning." Derrick interjected. "Don't be a fool. Mermaids are all female, son. And lovely as a dream of heaven. But when it comes to churn butter, so to speak, they snatch a sailor off a boat or the deck of a ship, have their way, then the sailors are pulled to bottom, and drowned...and eaten." Ezekiel trailed off. "Sometimes...the other way around." Scrum whispered into the night. Victoria frowned; she'd never actually seen a mermaid. Of course, in books where they were illustrated to lounge on rocks and flirt with men. "Sing." Victoria commanded from the dock. "What?" Scrum asked. "They like to hear singing." Victoria replied. "...My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair..." Scrum started hesitantly. "Louder!" Victoria commented harshly. "...and I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year...my heart is pierced by Cupid," Scrum nodded to the others, "I disdain all glittering gold." "There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold..." The others started singing as well. A little while later and nothing had happened… "My heart is pierced by Cupid...I disdain...all glittering gold...there is nothing that can console me..." Scrum continued tiredly. Phillip, who had fallen asleep, jolted awake. "-But my jolly sailor bold..." Victoria was on the dock, her feet hanging off the edge when something or someone pulled on her legs. Hard. Victoria gasped as much air as she could before she was plunged into the murky water. A splash alerted the sailors, although not seeing anything started up again singing. Victoria was being pulled further and further down into the water. The mermaid is question had long flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Victoria kicked herself away only angering the mermaid, some of her companions hissed at Victoria as they descended towards the surface to the crew. Victoria was grabbed in a headlock and forced further down into the murky water. Victoria glanced upwards to see Scrum leaning over the boat trying to sneak a kiss. The mermaid hissed and opened her mouth revealing her sharp teeth and lunged at Scrum, another crew member hit her with an oar. Victoria struggled away from her captor and kicked out at her. Mermaids jumped at the boat knocking one pirate overboard. Pirates tabbed left and right with their swords sometimes not succeeding. "Out upon it! It has begun!" Blackbeard shouted from the dock, and then he looked around. "Where's Victoria?" Jack turned swiftly. "Vick…" Victoria had drawn her sword and injured the blonde mermaid and started swimming upwards. She gasped for air as she broke the surface, Jack caught the noise. "Vicky!" He yelled but Victoria was dragged under by a mermaid with black hair and equally black eyes. Victoria hissed, the bubbled flying out her mouth, and stabbed the mermaid in the stomach with her sword; Victoria shoved her sword in the sheath and swam upwards. Victoria had been holding her breath for some time now, Will used to hold her under the water when they were a lot younger. It was obviously a joke but the siblings regularly had contests to see who won. Victoria did. Victoria was hauled onto the dock by Jack, "Nets into the water!" Angelica shouted. "Quickly!" Victoria felt something wrap around her ankle. A hand. Victoria let go of Jack instantly as she was dragged backwards. Victoria gripped the post of the dock and kicked her leg, hitting something hard. The mermaid head. Victoria heaved herself upwards and further into the dock so nothing could touch her. The Queen Anne's Revenge let out a gasp of fire sending the mermaid closer to the docks. "A gold doubloon to the man who spots the first! Do not be greedy. We need but a single one!" Blackbeard shouted as it went eerily quiet. The pirates were in the shores holding the large net, Victoria shivered involuntarily. Something whipped out of the darkness dragging down a pirate. More tangled up seaweed flew out, one piece heading Victoria's way. Victoria was getting picked on. Two more pieces flew towards her, gripping both her ankles. It didn't work, Victoria simply cut the lines. "Retreat, all! To land! For your lives!" Jack shouted as pirates were picked off left, right and centre. "Retreat, I say!" "Cowards! Back in the water! There be no refuge on land!" Blackbeard took out his pistol. "On my word!" He shot the pistol narrowly missing a pirate. A large swarm of mermaid came swimming over. A piece of seaweed latched onto a stakes. The dock fell, Victoria and Jack fell down. A piece of seaweed wrapping around Victoria's boot dragging her down the pier. Jack slashed the seaweed and helped Victoria up. "Come on!" Jack hissed. Victoria grabbed his hand and felt cliché sparks as he helped her up. Victoria scrambled up and watched Jack head towards the light house. Blackbeard grabbed Victoria and hauled a large coat over her shivering body. Suddenly the lighthouse exploded, Jack jumping over the side and into the water. Victoria was shuffled away by Blackbeard but Victoria saw mermaids swim towards Jack; she ripped out of Blackbeard's grip and walked forward slightly. Jack surfaced and spread his arms. "Marina-" His smile faltered, "Please don't-" Jack was smacked by the mermaid around the face. "We got one!" Salaman yelled, Blackbeard and Angelica moved forward only to see Scum, "I'm in love!" Scrum announced. "Check the wounded! See if you can find one mermaid still alive!" Blackbeard instructed them all. Scrum collapsed back to the ground, "Come, give a hand!" Blackbeard yelled and pointed at Phillip. "Well done, sailor." It turned our Phillip had seemingly captured a mermaid, Phillip stared but didn't reply. "Did everyone see that? Because I will NOT be doin' it again!" Jack announced. "Back to the ship. We head for a protected cove. Now." Blackbeard instructed. Victoria threw Jack his sword, which he caught; he smirked and winked over at her. Blackbeard, seeing the wink, gripped Victoria's arm and pulled her away. Victoria swatted away another fly as it landed on her ready to drink her blood. The crew was lugging Syrena, in a tank, up a rocky cliff. Angelica was leading Jack, who was ironically blindfolded; Blackbeard stopped suddenly making Jack slam back into him. "It's to you now, Sparrow." Blackbeard told Jack removing the blindfold. "Was that really necessary?" Jack asked. "Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship, I be a cautious man." Blackbeard replied. "So be I." Jack took out his compass. "What I want first..." Jack trailed off as the arrow pointed northwest, "...is Ponce de Leon's ship." The crew waded through a deep swamp, "Why is it we've got to bring her along?" Scrum asked. "Because tears don't keep. We need them fresh." Victoria replied. "What was the Ritual again? Water from the Fountain and a mermaid's tear..." Jack asked. "And two Silver Chalices. One cup with the tear, one without." Angelica interjected shooting Victoria and evil look. "So one with the tear and water in both. Quite complicated, is it not?" Jack asked. "Both get water. One gets the tear. The person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from the other." Angelica explained. "How many years? ...Ooh." A snake swum by, Angelica grabbed it and swung it around her neck like some sort of voodoo priestess "All the years that they have lived, and they could have lived..." Angelica was mocking Tia Dalma; her voice was exactly the same. Angelica aimed the snake's head towards Jack's face. "...if fate had been kinder!" Angelica jutted the snake's head closer to Jack who flinched away. The snake hissed and Angelica threw it back into the water. After trekking through the swamp they found a pond on solid land. Phillip was washing his face, Victoria leant against a tree, and it was very hot. "Clergyman. On the off chance that this does not go well for me, I would like it noted that here now that I am fully prepared to believe in whatever I must, so that I may be welcomed into that place where the goody-goodies get to go once they pop their clogs, savvy?" Jack said simply. "We have a word for that, Jack. You can convert." Phillip piped up. "I was thinking more of an as-needed basis." Jack replied. Phillip turned around to the tank when Syrena was gasping for air. "Quartermaster!" Phillip commanded. Victoria opened one eye lazily but ignored the scene. "Aye." The Quartermaster asked, "She cannot breathe." Phillip pointed out. "She has water." The Quartermaster said lazily. "She needs air!" Phillip said running his along the tank but it was lock. "Open this." Phillip commanded. "She will escape." The Quartermaster snarled. "You're killing her!" Phillip shouted back. "I support the missionary's position." Jack piped up. The Quartermaster simply laughed, Phillip drew his sword and stuck it through the crack in the tank and opened it. Syrena gasped for air. "See?" Phillip pointed out. The Quartermaster stared for a moment then took out his sword, but before the tank closed Victoria's own sword blocked it. "Onward." Blackbeard said eyeing Victoria. Jack swatted away a leaf with his sword and then let it go slapping Victoria in her face. "Thanks," Victoria said sarcastically to Jack. "Just as I thought." Jack said more to himself; he turned to the group, "Not this way!" Victoria went over to Jack and looked at the broke bridge. "This is the way, isn't it?" She asked. "'Course it is, but we should go around to the east." Jack replied. "That would take us out of the path of the Chalices." Angelica interjected. "Then we circle back." Jack replied. "There is no time." Victoria argued back. "You're the one who insisted on bringing a bloody mermaid!" "Well, the mutiny didn't help." Angelica shot back. "You walk like a girl." Jack said childishly. "You would know." Victoria interjected smirking at Jack. "Someone must go." Blackbeard said popping into the conversation. "You mean split up?" Angelica asked. "You mean jump?" Jack asked seeing Victoria and Angelica look at the river. "This I cannot wait to see." He grinned. Victoria punched his arm. Hard. "Sparrow will go." Blackbeard yelled over. Victoria looked over at him and his smile faded. "Find the ship, retrieve the Chalices." He said simply. "Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" Angelica asked. "Yes. What makes you think he will come back?" Jack repeated. "We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go." Angelica said with a sideways glance. "She'll go." Jack said simply with an interested look. Angelica handed Scrum her sword and backed away to get a running start. Blackbeard stopped her and shoved her away. "How much farther to the Fountain? I'm running out of time." Blackbeard asked Jack. About a day's march north following that river, you get to a series of pools...then you're close." Jack said looking at the compass. "You will go." Blackbeard said gripping the compass out of his hand, Jack resisting. The Quartermaster pointed his sword at Jack. "I was sure it would come to this." Jack said. Jack, Angelica and Victoria all exchanged looks. Jack placed his machete on a post and looked down. He's scared of heights. "You know that feeling you get, sometimes, when you're standing in a high place, sudden urge to jump? ...I never have it." Jack said slowly looking down. Blackbeard pointed his pistol at Jack's head. "I need those Chalices." Blackbeard said simply. "Shoot. Save me the bother of the fall." Jack said smugly. "You will go. You will return. Or I will kill...them," Blackbeard pointed his pistol at Angelica and Victoria, "You won't kill them!" Jack said simply. "Quartermaster." Blackbeard said handing the pistol over to the man. "Get me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two, but do not tell me which two." "You get to choose, Mr. Sparrow." Blackbeard said as the pistols were brought back. "Oh." Jack pointed at one pistol. "No...mm-mm. No..." Victoria started to get impatient. "Yes?" Jack offered Blackbeard the smaller pistol. "You're sure?" Blackbeard asked. Blackbeard pointed the pistol at Victoria, Phillip gripped his cross necklace. The pistol just clicked. There was no bullet. Blackbeard handed the gun to the Gunner. "...Again." Blackbeard said. "Please. They're not even loaded." Jack said grabbing one, the crew behind ducked. Jack shot it into the sky. It shot, Jack grimaced. Victoria and Angelica exchanged astonished looks. "Again." Blackbeard said firmly. "If you're so keen on killing them, why don't you just let them jump?" Jack asked. "What?!" Victoria screeched glaring at Jack. Jack only gave her a surprise look. "If you jump, and die...THEN she will have her chance." Blackbeard replied and gestured to the pistols. "Again." Jack smile and sidled over to the Quartermaster. "Oi. If I jump." Jack said gesturing. "Will I survive?" He asked. "The doll." The Quartermaster said to Angelica, Angelica handed it to him. The Quartermaster started muttering to the doll then tossed it over the cliff. Jack screamed. The doll splashed into the cliff and Jack was quiet. "Yes. Now you will survive."  
"THIS IS NONSENSE! I'M GOING!" Angelica yelled going to run. Jack grabbed Victoria and threw her over his shoulder before running over the cliff.


End file.
